Love Story Limericks
by WowbaggerForever
Summary: I wrote the story of Malec in limericks because I couldn't sleep. If people like it I will do the same for other TMI couples. It's pretty silly but please read it anyways because who doesn't like limericks? Now includes Sizzy!
1. Chapter 1

_**I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. I might write Limericks for the other TMI couples too, if you guys like these.**_

* * *

**Malec: An Epic Love Story Told in Limericks**

A Shadowhunter; Alec Lightwood

Lived a quiet life, as best he could,

'Til a cat-eyed warlock

Said "call me", what a shock!

And young Alec fell in love for good.

* * *

The warlock was named Magnus Bane.

He was old, had led a life of pain.

But after two blue eyes

Took Magnus by surprise,

He never was the same again.

* * *

They told no one they were dating,

Magnus found the silence grating.

But out of nowhere at all,

Alec kissed him in the accords hall,

And their joy was worth the waiting.

* * *

They went to Europe, then returned,

And soon Alec began feeling spurned.

For they could not last

'Cause when asked of his past,

From Magnus, nothing could be learned.

* * *

Hurt because Magnus was immortal,

Alec thought of making him mortal,

Magnus felt betrayed,

So they stopped getting laid,

They broke up because of this quarrel.

* * *

Through handling heartbreak Alec grew,

Magnus, however, felt like poo.

When kidnapped to Edom,

Alec had to save him,

And they realised their love was true.

* * *

So Magnus wrote out his story

And told Alec that he was sorry.

That was all it took,

Love, trust, and a notebook,

Malec was back, in all its glory.

* * *

_**Please Review, because I might write more. Also, for all you fans of Merge, I will try to update it soon.**_


	2. Sizzy

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. This chapter is dedicated to **_**GirlOfThorns,**_** who requested it.**_

* * *

**Sizzy:**

There once was a girl named Izzy,

Her whip made monsters dizzy,

She sucked at cooking,

But she _was_ good-looking,

And slaying demons kept her busy.

* * *

She trusted no men but her brothers;

Family protect one another.

She had no use for boys,

They were just fickle toys,

Her father cheated on her mother.

* * *

Clary Fray was small and week,

Her best friend Simon was a geek,

But for a geek he was cute,

And funny to boot,

His humour was tongue and cheek.

* * *

Simon was in love with Clary,

But of Clary Izzy was wary,

Iz flirted with Simon,

Just to have a little fun.

Simon thought she was hot but scary.

* * *

Then, when Clary and Jace were siblings

Clary and Simon started dating.

But when the queen made Clace kiss,

Si saw he wouldn't be missed,

That's when he started dying.

* * *

He was a vampire next time he woke up,

He and Clary decided to break up.

But with his new sexy mojo (score!)

He fought in his first war

The one for the mortal cup.

* * *

He received the cursed mark of Cain

So that he would never be slain

Plus, he could walk in the sun,

Which was so much fun,

Simon Lewis was no longer a dull mundane.

* * *

In the battle, many were lost,

Their victory came at a deadly cost,

Max Lightwood died,

And Isabelle cried,

But Simon kept her spirits aloft.

* * *

Simon and Iz started dating,

But poor Si's nerves were grating,

He was also with Maia

So felt like a liar,

And when they found out, their anger was blazing.

* * *

However, Izzy's hatred crumbled,

When she heard that Simon was in trouble.

She rushed to his aide,

Made sure he was saved,

And they reconciled amongst the rubble.

* * *

Izzy was closed off to love,

But as Raziel found, Si was hard to get rid of.

She slowly fell for him,

But when he said "love you", on a whim,

Her feelings, she tried to get rid of.

* * *

Then they went to Edom,

Magnus's dad's dark kingdom,

Simon had to sacrifice,

All memories of his new life,

And Cassie Clare broke the hearts of the fandom.

* * *

Simon didn't remember Clary, his friend,

Or anyon else; it seemed a bitter end,

But when Izzy sees his band name,

His memories, Magnus helps him reclaim,

We are left with the hope that he could ascend.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it; please review for request for other couples. I might make one for the Infernal Devices too!**_


End file.
